New Mobile Report G Wing: Dogs of War
by Joe Ultra
Summary: Follow Joachim Schbeiker, a faithful Alliance soldier as he and the rest of task force 'Marduk' invade the Sanc Kingdom in After Colony 182. Slightly AU.
1. Editorial Glossary

VideoNet-normal programming terminated.

Rerouting to main central…

Stand by for an important news bulletin:

"""_**ALLIANCE TERRA COMMANDER ANNOUNCES OFFENSIVE!**_

_GENERAL NEUVE addresses the ALLIED ASSEMBLY._

'_We are a generation commanded by fate to unite humanity! We must meet the threat with our valor, our blood, with our very lives, to insure that the United Earth Sphere Alliance, not oblivion, dominates the Earth Sphere now and always.' """_

The year is After Colony 182. The United Earth Sphere Alliance is in upheaval, policies of demilitarization and colonial independence keep growing more popular among the Earth countries. One such nation is the Sanc Kingdom, located in Western Europe, an advocate of total pacifism. Even in death Heero Yuy's legacy remains a thorn in the side of the UESA.

Under the guise of peace and justice the Alliance mobilizes against the defenseless Sanc Kingdom. Charged with open acts of sedition against the UESA, sedition and support to terrorist groups, the Peacecraft Royal Family is hereby sentenced to death.

* * *

Author's notes:

I came up with the idea of this fic after I started to think about some things in the original anime. One such thing was in episode 1; Zechs Marquise remarks on seeing 01 'Rumor has it he who sees a gundam dies'. How could they know about the capabilities of gundams when 01 through 05 were the very first constructed gundam? So I start to research on various sites, such as MAHQ and Gundamevolution, because I always try to keep it all as canon as possible.

As it turns out (if you count the mangas as canon) Wufei's gundam was the first to be seen in the manga 'GW Episode Zero' when he tries to defend his colony in AC 194.

-Firstly I didn't like to let Wufei have the honor of being the first gundam pilot in the AC-verse. Because he's a crappy character :p

-Secondly I wanted an action story, not a tale about some pacifist ideas and I also wanted to include the most mysterious organisation in the entire gundam saga, the Alliance.

-Thirdly there's a 'what if', the five scientists also made the plans of the Wing Zero just after completion of the Tallgeese, but only on paper when they fled from Earth to the colonies. Or so is the legend…

What if they fled from the UESA and ended up in the Sanc Kingdom seeking refuge and transportation to the space colonies, with the plans of Wing Zero? Perhaps they constructed one gundam as a sole defender of the pacifist nation. We know that the Sanc Kingdom in AC 195 had two white taurus MS as defenders, so why not in AC 182?

So basicly this fanfic is a AU, unless you don't count the mangas as canon. It's a mix with the Starship Troopers movie, because I believe that the Alliance looks cool as a military dictatorship with kickass propaganda, the absolute counterpart of the pacifist nature of the colonies and the G boys. I have taken some lines from movies because they sound great and remember: extra points for those who can say wich movies are quoted.

If you have any comments or remarks, don't wait to reply. Do you have a useable character or unusual plot twist, let me know and consider it.

* * *

Minor information:

_Si vis pacem, para bellum_ :If you want peace, prepare for war

_UESA_ :United Earth Sphere Alliance

_S.H.A.P.E._ :Supreme Headquarters Alliance Powers of Earth

_Pax Per Iunctus, Iunctus Per Coactum_ :Peace Through Unity, United By Force

_OZ_ :Organisation of Zodiac

_Specials_ :first Alliance unit to use MS and consists of OZ members only. They aren't well liked by regular Alliance Forces.

Transmission ended. . .

Normal programming will be picked up after

3

2

2

1

"""Goodevening and welcome back to _Lagrange Affairs_, tonight we will examine the trade embargo against colony X-18999…"""


	2. 1 Si vis pacem, para bellum

**New Mobile Report G Wing:** **Dogs of War**

Chapter 1: **Si vis pacem, para bellum**

The year is After Colony 182. The United Earth Sphere Alliance is in upheaval, policies of demilitarization and colonial independence keep growing more popular among the Earth countries. One such nation is the Sanc Kingdom, located in Northern Europe, an advocate of total pacifism. Even in death Heero Yuy's legacy remains a thorn in the side of the UESA.

* * *

**New Antwerp**, 

40 kilometres north of Brussels.

"""_One Earth nation guided by the Allied Assembly for a unified people._

_Exercise your right and responsibilities, sign up for the Alliance Forces. Earn your place through service._"""

Walking past the videoscreens Joachim Schbeiker continues his walk towards the high school behind the next corner. Strange for him to go to since he graduated many years ago. The commercial on VideoNet reminds him of the day when he enlisted in the military wing of the Alliance Forces and he sweeps over the epaulet of his uniform to clean itof dust.

Although it's the middle of May the weather isn't looking that great. Grey clouds gather above the shadowy avenues as a herald of a coming storm. The people of the metropole go on with their usual business, accustomed to the caprices of the weather gods. The buildings stand proud and graceful, remembering back to the palaces of ancient St. Petersburg. Parcs, gardens and fountains lighten up the city.

Joachim enters the school just in time when the first raindrops start to fall, noises of thunder on the horizon. He knows his way well in the building, having graduated there has that advantage. Taking the elevator to the fourteenth floor as he searches for a specific classroom. Silent he walks through the hallways, checking every window for a sign. A sign of his…

Schbeiker stands still to hear that vague sound, a voice of a teacher speaking aloud. _That voice…_ He thinks to himself and smiles _That's got to be her._

He tracks down the origin of the voice and comes to a standstill near room 1426, the bronze plaque on the door reads; _Politics and Moral Responsibility_.

Standing on his toes to reach the window, he can barely watch into the classroom; a dozen students, books, plants and in front she stands, the woman he has been looking for. For her he took leave fromLuxemburg Base in the first place. And there she is, Victoria Deux, or for the last two years now, Vicky Schbeiker.

Her darker skin is a sign of her coming from Southern Africa as a result from a marriage of her Eurasian father and African mother. She wear a white silk shirt combined with a black skirt and shoes. Here she teaches the virtues and tasks of the Alliance, the how and why the system works for humanity.

"Here we'll explore the failure of democracy and multiculturalism, how it brought the world to the brink of chaos and how the military leadership took control, forcing the world nations into a coexistence which lasts until this day."

Vicky Deux contemplates for a second and then asks to a student: "Why are only noblemen allowed to vote?"

The student looks surprised and quickly fantasises an answer. "Nobility and its rights are a reward that the Alliance gives you fo…"

Quite baffled Vicky interrupts in a hard voice: "When you vote, you force your political authority unto others. And force, my students, is violence, the supreme authority from which all other authorities derive. Whether it's exerted by ten or ten billion, political authority is violence by degree. The people we call noblemen have EARNED the right to wield it. And why do civilians tolerate this arrangement?"

"Because they realize it's in their best interest?"

"Wrong. It is forced upon them by the nobility. The only class to prove that they put society's needs above their personal survival" Vicky responds.

"But isn't that system fascist or even in an extent racist?"

"Not at all" Vicky smiles as she points out her skin color and sex "I myself am the perfect example of the correctness of the Alliance system. Before the rise of the UESA I would have had far fewer opportunities and rights. Most probably I would have been an outcast by both the Eurasian as the African people. A mongrel destined to live in obscurity and poverty just because I was born of the wrong parents of the wrong social classes. The greatest injustice back then was that mostly everything was heraditory. Nowadays everybody, male or female, in the world has the constitutional right to pay his service and earn nobility, thus joining the ranks of the Alliance. Anybody, regardless of status and class, can now rise to become more than civilians because they made a conscious act and weren't accidently born to the right parents."

The sound of the bell interrupts her and students start to pack their stuff. They leave the room as a shoal of salmon making Joachim Schbeiker feel like he's swimming up stream. Finally he is with his beloved Vicky, who is still unaware of his presence.

"I wish I had such a cute teacher when i was still here…"

Looking up from her paperwork she recognizes the uniformed man. Vicky jumps up from behind the desk and clings around his neck. They kiss eachother tenderly after being three months apart. Still in his arms she asks surprised:

"Joachim! When did you get here?"

He looks down, meeting her eyes and answers "Just this morning, I was lucky to hitch a ride on a cargo transport. I've got a two week leave."

"Weren't you supposed to be on duty at Luxemburg for another month?"

He laughs before revealing his secret "I know. It helps when you do some favors for the Base Commander. He helped me get leave, as long as I get him some authentic Belgian chocolade from these parts. Probably needs to make up with the misses."

* * *

"""_SEPERATIST ACTIONS – TERROR AT MO-II_

_An extremist movement, calling themselves Sons of Secession, carried out several suicide bombings on the natural resources satellite MO-II. In an attempt to disrupt the supply lines to Earth._

_Too late they realized that MO-II only held non-UESA personnel: Civilians!_

_The Alliance Assembly asks all colonists to heed official Alliance warnings."""_

**New Edwards Base**, S.H.A.P.E.

Secret Alliance Assembly meeting

The room breathes a dark atmosphere, the only light coming from the videoscreens portraiying world maps and all sorts of intel. On the round table stands the symbol of the UESA, a winged Earth with a banner saying _Pax Per Iunctus, Iunctus Per Coactum_; Peace Through Unity, United By Force. The military high command is fully present when current Field Marshall Alistaire takes the word.

Field Marshall Alistaire is a stocky person, completely bald and has a sickly appearance. He shows the signs of heart condition, heavily panting even when sitting down. The only thing he still can enjoy are his Central American cigars. Behind him stands his personal physician with escorting nurse which holds the heart medicine.

Further sits Space Commander Septem, ruthless as ever with his subordinate as an aide. Next you have General Ventei, commanding officer of Army Group Asia. To his left Gen. Noventa, Army Group Africa and is hinted as Alistaire's succesor. And Terra Commander Neuve, General of all Alliance troops on Earth. As last you have the Generals of Army Groups Europe, North and South America.

Alistaire reaches into his breast pocket to reveal a lighter which he uses on the cigar in his mouth. A slow pull and he breathes out a dark grey cloud, only to be followed by a mild cough. Among the generals is an uneasiness by trying to ignore their leader's condition. Recovering he skims across the room through his almost closed eyes before adressing the Assembly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I suggest we keep this meeting under secrecy level-Majestic."

All present nod or mumble agreeingly.

"For the first time in history we have been able to ban war by uniting everybody, willingly or not. Because we have forced them in to doing so, because of THAT there is no more enemy for them to hate or strive against. Sure our ways are questionable but as our predecessors stated before; The End Justifies The Means."

He takes a moment to let that sink in as a herald of the news he's about to bring. The old Field Marshall takes another drag of his cigar and waves it in front of him.

"But there are people, pacifists, who propose colony independence and mass disarmament. First that blasted Heero Yuy and now even one of our own nations, the Sanc Kingdom! Like kind words and hippy ideas can keep the people in line- har har ha…"

A bad cough interrupts Alistaire's laughter. Clearing his throat he continues.

"The people are, and always will be, children. They need a strong parent to guide them and keep the discipline, even when that means a slap against the head."

"He who loves his son, doesn't spare the whip."

Terra Commander Neuve adds to Alistaire's words. General Neuve is a bald man with a proud nature. Even his nasty scar on his face, reaching from his right ear to his eye and so on to his mouth, is a valuable mark of loyalty to the Alliance. He received his sign of honor during the North American clean-up, when one of the remaining southern states put up fierce resistance.

"Exactly! We need to crush this rebellion before it gets out of hand."

General Septem quickly steps in, to show he's fully behind the Field Marshall. He supports all of Alistaire's plans, preferably when it can be resolved by combat.

"Christ… the Alliance is barely holding together as it is. Have you seen the news?"

This time it's General Noventa that intervenes, surprisingly enough opposed against militairy actions.

"Another indy militia bombed an UESA building in Montréal yesterday. Because of the fuel limitations we imposed there!"

His statement finds a hearing with General Ventei, who in turn slims the objections down into a warning.

"I must agree with Noventa. We need to act with caution on this one. Think about the public opinion when we are to mobilize against these pacifist rebels."

In a lazy hanging position in his armchair Alistaire hears the objections and warnings and thinks it over before he sits upward, slightly bending over the table, announcing;

"Gentlemen, I understand your concerns. What we need right now is a clear message to the people of outer space and Earth. This message must be read in every newspaper, heard on every radio, seen on every television. The Alliance will not- SHALL NOT- bow to the very notion of shallow pacifism. I want the Earth sphere to realize that we stand on the edge of chaos. I want the people to remember WHY they need us!"

"Then what do you propose Field Marshall?"

General Seiz asks with the necessary amount of tact and caution. The only woman in the Assembly, Seiz is in charge of Army Group North America. Perhaps stupid to ask since everybody knew what Alistaire was about to say. But there is always a chance.

Alistaire takes a final puff and looks for a brief moment at the smoldering tip of his cigar before he throws it in a nearby ashtray.

"We will commence a military mobilisation against the Sanc Kingdom. The royal family is hereby charged with sedition and is to be arrested. A taskforce will be assembled on Luxemburg Base, before being flown over to the Sanc borders. Also we'll leave the _Specials_ as much out of it as possible, they see war too much as a game. Unlike those _OZ_ mercenaries we do it because we have to do it."

After having spoken those words the Assembly begin to openly speak through eachother, making it a cacaphony of noise. Most just blindly agree while some cast their doubts. Field Marshall Alistaire bellows through them to have the final say:

"Mark my words, ladies and gentlemen, king Peacecraft is going to become an example so that every man, woman and child in the Earth sphere will remember what happens to those who would ever think to stand against the Alliance."

* * *

"""_PEACE THROUGH UNITY_

_It has been six years since the outbreak of numerous riots in the space colonies. Even today radicals continue to wreak havoc and disrupt the peace and prosperity of the colonists. Experts claim that the situation grows more intense by the day and suggest that a second military intervention is necessary six years to date. 'Lagrange Affairs', tonight at six, after the evening news."""_

**New Antwerp**,

Victoria's appartement

The lights are dimmed and candles decorate the bedroom, some still burn. Both Joachim and Vicky fall in bed exhausted. Still sweaty they hold eachother, the silken sheets twisted between their bodies. Vicky rests her head against his shoulder left arm on his chest, Joachim in turn caresses her back. While he stares towards the ceiling she sleeps carefree. The moment reminds him he's got a good life, enough wealth and somebody that loves him. He's quite lucky indeed. And nothing can disrupt this moment of utter happiness.

_Beep beep beep…_

A pager on the nightstand next to him starts to make its obnoxious noise and vibrant movement across the table, killing the mood in the bedroom. Joachim jumps up and looks startled at the machine, in turn making Vicky wake up. He picks it up and watches the code on the pager. _4444_.

"Damn…"

Vicky looks at him with big questioning eyes.

"They revoked your leave?"

"Worse" Schbeiker sighs "The Base is on full alert, they're recalling all personnel. But 4444 is only used in times of war."

Upon hearing the word 'war' she holds her breath, afraid to lose him.

"Don't tell me-…"

"Sssh… It's allright." He smiles to her "I have a feeling that they're playing with me. Probably a practical joke of the Base Commander, he'll be wanting his chocolates ASAP."

He jumps out of bed and starts to search for his uniform. His cellphone is the first thing he finds and picks it up, checking its functions.

"Please don't go." Vicky Deux begs him.

"Look I can't. They can track me down with my cellphone, this pager and god knows what else. I guess that I have five minutes before there is a jeep downstairs waiting to pick me up. Smile-"

He raises the cellphone to make a snapshot of Vicky lying in bed.

"Great, a pin-up for in my Leo." Joachim smiles once more. "Now then. Were's my underwear?"

Now it's Vicky's turn to laugh as she stretches herself on the bed like a kitten. "You said you didn't need it anymore and threw it away in the heat of passion."

He looks out the window and slaps himself on the head. Joachim Schbeiker then reaches for his pants, zipping up. "Means that I'll have to go commando. I didn't even get to shower."

"You went to the shower more than three hours ago."

He scrapes his voice and corrects "I was halfway there when you tackled me and dragged me to this bedroom."

Vicky picks up a pillow and throws it athis head. "Don't say you dind't want it!"

He can sense the coming tantrum and quickly submits "I didn't mean it like that. I like- LOVED IT. It's just…"

Outside the jeep pulls up and hits the horn, honking loudly.

_Phew, saved by the bell._ He thinks to himself in relief. "Love, I have to go now."

He puts his boots on and kisses her softly before making his way to the door. In the doorway he says "I'll call you when I get to Luxemburg Base. Okay?"

On the bed Vicky sits emotionless looking at him and nods.

Once he left she stands up, puts on one of Joachim's shirts and watches through the window from behind the curtains. On the street both soldiers salute eachother before climbing inside the vehicle. The jeep drives away and she sees how he waves farewell for the last time. En route for Deurne Airfield, central airport of New Antwerp, from there on a ride on a MS carrierplane to Luxemburg Base.


End file.
